– A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy –
by Rajarshi Sarkar
Summary: – A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy – A.K.A. – TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons' – tells the entire Legacy of Kamijou Touma. His story... entirely from the start. Join our favourite Misfortune Spiky-Haired Boy through his Actions & Adventures, When Science and Magic cross paths a New Story begins To Ascend above the 'Gods' & 'Demons'. It's going to be filled with all forms of emotions.
1. Chapter 001: Kamijou Touma

**Chapter 001: Kamijou Touma**

Release Date: 10 August 2019

**A few fun filled and cute words from the Author:**

**TOARU! TOARU! TOARU!**

**Salutations! It's your cute little writer 'Rajarshi Sarkar' (WOOOH)! Well it hasn't been that long but I decided to release the long lost story of 'Kamijou Touma' hidden deep inside the crevices of history. That's right folks! Behold! "_A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy_" (Audience Rioting)!**

**Now, now settle down my dear friends before I make sure today is your last day… I mean… enjoy my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Remember, (Whispering in your ears) though the story is absolutely owned by me… the characters, locations and terminology is taken from 'Kazuma Kamachi Works'… I really need to take over 'Dengeki Bunko' somehow… How? (Frustrated)**

**Now for the readers… this story is absolutely not for 'eye candies' and 'cutie pies'. But I know, you will read the story anyways so… What the Heaven?**

**Oops! (Pushing you down into the deep waters)**

**You kind of have to die before you enter this realm of mine! (Grabbing you by the waist and pulling you down into the dark depths of the waters)**

**Let's begin the story shall we? (Choking you by the neck until darkness takes you into eternal sleep)**

**Your soul belongs to me now!**

**(Giggling Playfully)**

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

**Chapter 001: Kamijou Touma**

* * *

Japan (or _Nihon_) is a particularly (not) weird country in East Asia.

From the 12th century until the mid 19th century, Japan was ruled in the name of the Emperor by feudal military _shoguns _and was into a long period of isolation until the U.S. pressured it to open up to the West (as usual _capitalist_ mindset) and after some internal conflicts and insurrections (basically assassinations and backstabbing) the _Empire of Japan_ came into existence.

Throughout the late 19th and early 20th centuries Japan underwent rapid industrialization and started to expand its empire by military conquests against China and Russia which it won and started to become a dominating power of Asia.

_World War-I_ only brought in more benefits for the Japanese in their conquest of the great and prosperous region of _Manchuria_. Fast forward all the atrocities… I mean great military expeditions (invasions) into _World War-II_ with our all time role playing players into a massive _Battle Royale_ for years and millions of deaths, damage to the economies of various countries due to bombings blah… blah… blah…

Mushroom clouds over the skies of _Hiroshima_ and _Nagasaki _in 1945 by the U.S. in the name of peace finally brought the useless war to an end.

"…"

It had been two years since then.

A tall effeminate-looking person with long white hair blowing through the winds watched the city of _Tokyo… _or what's left of it from the harbor alongside a young doctor who was of _Japanese_ descent and had finally returned back to his home nation.

"It's been a while since I returned back to this nation."

The voice coming out from the person wearing nothing but a green hospital gown proclaimed in such a manner that it was quite difficult to pinpoint weather he was rejoiced or depressed at the sights.

The voice sounded mechanized… it kind of gave one to question whether this person was a man or a woman… a child or an adult… a Saint or a Sinner…

No matter what it didn't faze the young doctor standing beside him.

"Haaa… so what do you wish to do now… _Aleister_?"

He asked the tall man while putting his hands in his pockets.

"An institution… a curriculum… a city with the power of science to even the odds in this game… after all my plans don't change just because of some minor setbacks with the _Golden_."

"I hope my patient won't take any drastic actions right now. You still have to recover your body a lot."

"Of course doctor… but the city is not being designed after me or someone else… it's being designed to set in the proper procedures to have a certain boy to enter its vicinity."

"Who is this boy you are speaking off?"

"He will come to me in due time… after all… he has something which constitutes more than _95%_ off my plans to enter the _Pure World_."

Thus the long and white haired person in the green hospital gown started the building blocks of a city to the west of Tokyo which started to help Japan in its post war recovery efforts… as time went on, schools, institutions, research facilities and scientific innovations started to come up with a storm… and then the famous _Power Curriculum_ helped the scientists start the artificial creation of _Gemstones _and called them _Espers_.

It finally declared its independence as a nation state from Japan and had thousands of young children being poured into this giant laboratory as guinea pigs for the sake of name and fame as the famous family of scientists called _Kiharas_ created it as their home ground of human experimentations in the name of science.

One remembers the _'Stargate Project'_ being started by the U.S. Government to acquire the Gemstones to start their own Esper Development Program but was shut down due to underground wars with Academy City which brought in various Gemstones from around the World and gave them facilities for living to keep them grounded to the city rather than handing them over to some rival cooperation or C.I.A.

And thus the 'Magic-Science Treaty' was signed by both sides to keep out of each other's matters and left Academy City as the sole dominant 'Superpower' of the Science Side.

But I am not going to talk about Academy City here…

Instead I am going to tell about a story set in the south of Academy City in the lands of _Kanegawa_, where a certain boy was on the verge of opening his eyes for the first time in this world.

Yes, it is…

– _The Story of Kamijou Touma –_

* * *

**– PART 1 –**

_Kanagawa__ Prefecture_

It was past midnight when the sounds of crying had stopped through the hallways of the hospital facility.

On a hospital bed was a young and elegant woman with brown hair who had a happy expression on her face as she was holding a glowing life in her hands wrapped in a soft cloth.

The dark blue eyes of the life in her hands reached out its little hands towards the face of the mother who had streaks of tears but a loving smile as she sought out her fingers to be grabbed by the small child looking at the wonders of the world.

The happiness of a mother was within the birth of the boy who quite adorable and cute.

(It was still a recently born child after all)

"How is our son?"

The voice of a young man in a business suite came towards the mother and child.

He was quite handsome but had a weird mixture of happiness and panic written all across his face.

"Touya-san… I hope you were not flirting with the nurses… right dear?"

A dark aura started to seep out of the young woman who recently became a mother as she started to question her husband's bad habit.

"Wha-What? Absolutely not! I was just talking to the doctor outside!"

"Oh that frog-faced doctor… He was really a great help to us throughout my pregnancy period."

"Yes… and he said that he would be returning back to Academy City in a few weeks… it's quite fast."

"I see… he came here for only for less than a year and is going away so fast? It's like as if he was an Angel sent to us by the Gods to make sure of our safety."

"Ha! Ha! Maybe… after all our son must be really lucky, so… how is he?"

The couple finally looked back at their lucky charm in the form of a little boy still looking at the mother.

"Healthy. But have you thought of a name…"

"_Touma. Kamijou Touma."_

"Ara?"

"Aaaa… I don't know but suddenly the word Touma rings a bell… I feel like I spoke the name before… somewhere."

"Hmm… the name is good…"

She looked back at the child whose eyes gave a flicker of colors but it might be her mind playing games…

"It seems our son likes the name given to him by his father."

The man got closer to his wife to look at the face of his child born out of love of two loving parents.

The family enjoyed their moment with each other while someone heard the conversation.

It was a breach of privacy… but it was to be done to make sure the plans of a certain person back in Academy City proceeded with no difficulties.

While he was not siding with the said person… he could not help but do what he was told to do… after all he was a doctor and a doctor's job was to save lives.

"Kamijou Touma"

The frog-faced doctor standing outside the room muttered the name quietly.

"Hmm… it seems my work here is nearly done here. After all who do you think am I?"

The hallways heard the sound of footsteps going away into oblivion.

A few days later the parents of the boy brought their newly born son to their beautiful and elegant looking traditional wooden Japanese home.

Though it was a family residence it covered quite a good amount of area in the locality, giving it a feudal lord vibe for the other residents living in that town.

"How is our house Touma? You will enjoy living here."

And thus the small family entered their home as a complete and happy family finally.

Not knowing that someone inside a black limo was watching them from afar.

After all… it was only the beginning of _Kamijou Touma's_ story.

* * *

**– PART 2 –**

It had been a year since that day.

"Touya-san is it ready?"

The elegant lady sweetly called out to her husband while wearing an ankle length white dress, and a cardigan, as well as a white brimmed hat as she stood in front of their traditional wooden style Japanese house.

"Yes, _Shiina_."

The man came forward towards his wife and stood beside her.

"So… should we say it?"

"Yes!"

The loving couple looked down at the boy sleeping soundlessly in his mother's hands. The sight of the child sleeping softly made the parents show out a calming smile.

(The sound of a camera shutter was heard in the park)

"Eh?"

"We weren't ready yet."

The couple was surprised by the sudden click of their picture.

"Yes but it was a good moment to capture. Have a look yourself."

The photo came out of the camera and the man holding the camera gave it to the woman.

"Ara! Ara! When did you get so good in photography?"

"Yes Tatsugami-san your _onee-san_ is right."

This earned our Touya-san a glare from Shiina.

"Heh… just call me by my first name brother-in-law."

"Hmm, I should really show you the souvenirs I have collected from my various business trips."

Both men started talking when they heard a cough.

"Aaaa… _hontoni…_ you men can waste your time while I go to show my _Touma_ the park. After all it is quite a beautiful day."

The men came back to their senses as both of them flocked around the woman.

"S-Sorry Shiina, please don't make up bad stories about our son's father… I won't live it down!"

"Y-Yes sister! Please forgive this idiot of a little brother of yours… maybe college life got into my mind and I lost track of our conversation."

As a beautiful looking woman with a calm _'Ojou-sama'_ elegance strolled down the park with her child in her hands the other people in the vicinity couldn't help but get jealous at the sight.

Here in front of the women they saw a young and beautiful looking woman wearing a white dress with a cute baby boy in her hands walking as if she owned the show while a handsome looking man in a business suit and a young college going boy were giving their attention to the lady in question. They can't help but remember their own lame looking husbands or their foolish boyfriends who could not even compare to both of these good looking eye candies.

While the single women were falling into more despair at the sight of two men around a woman with a baby!

The schoolgirls present in the park only wondered if they too could have boys flocking around them…

Whereas the men were contemplating homicide on those two young men, they couldn't help but get into an all time high jealousness as they say the figure of the woman in front of them who looked like a model… no a heavenly being created into perfection only for them to touch and feel her body and taste her lips… unfortunately some other bastard got to have his way with her… they thought in their minds as they drooled and got jealous of the two men beside her and compared the goddess walking through the park to their own angry and shouting wives and their cheating girlfriends to get their mind blocked down in the sight.

While the single men had already started either fantasizing about her… or planning to commit suicide as the woman of their dreams with whom they fell in love at their first sight was already committed to another man. Their meaning of life was already over.

The schoolboys?

They were already knocked out senseless at her sight and just watched her ignoring the environment and thinking should they try to talk with her or not.

"…"

The woman named _Kamijou __Shiina_ while giving off the look of ignoring the men beside her on both sides trying to woo her was silently having her fun in her mind.

'_Mmm… Hmm… both my husband and my brother look so cute when they are trying to ask for my attention… Ara? Those men looking at me… Heh… sorry boys try again in your next life... If you can!'_

* * *

**– PART 3 –**

The lady was enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"Ok then… my cute little _Touma_ how about looking at some flowers in the park?"

She smiled down at the boy who woke up yawning and trying to rub his eyes.

"Oh, no, no… You shouldn't use your sleeves to rub your eyes."

"**MAAA MAAA!"**

"Yes, yes. Your mother will make sure you get lots and lots of things to experience. After all your idiot of a father only goes away on his business trips mostly and flirts around with other women."

The man in question only received an arrow to his chest.

"While your idiot of an uncle can't even get the confidence to confess to the woman he loves for the last ten years."

The college student in question received a bullet into his chest.

"Haaa… boys will be boys… men will be men… so don't worry I will make sure to raise you as the perfect gentleman… my Touma!"

She raised her child in her hands up towards the sunlight coming down on them as if blessings were pouring down on them.

"Tatsugami… you still haven't asked her out yet?"

"Come on Touya-san! I don't have your skills of flirting with women like you do."

The young college boy in question just gave into despair.

"But she once said that she admires you."

"Yes but I am still afraid of this."

The man thought this was the moment he should give a hand to the young man in question.

After all… it was about a man's dignity.

It was a code of honor.

"Ok look… if you don't do this in your last year of college… then she might move on with someone else. Do you want that?"

"NO WAY!"

"So you know what to do?"

The father of the cute boy gave a smile as he put his hands on his brother-in-law's shoulders.

"I-I… right… I will."

The men finally came into a mutual understanding.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Eh? You were listening sister?"

The young man just had a surprised look in his face.

"Heh… you are my younger brother remember? You can't hide anything from your older sister."

_Shiina_ came forward to _Touya-san_ and her brother with the cute little _Touma _now wide awake and looking at them.

"I guess… tonight we have a date. I will do it there! Yes! Send my luck Touma-kun!"

The boy finally mustered up enough courage and called out to the baby boy in his sister's hands.

"Well then let's say it once again?"

The man in the business suit brought out a small gift out of his pocket and opened it to show a beautiful crystal out to his son.

And then… the boy named 'Kamijou Touma' reached out his right hand to touch it.

"Happy Birthday Touma!"

All three of them called out to the boy who touched the crystal and a glass-breaking sound was heard.

"Haaa?"

The adults were suddenly surprised as the crystal suddenly disappeared into nothingness.

"W-Wait… what happened? I brought the souvenir from my business trip in _California!_ How did it break… no disappear-**AAAHHHHHHH**?"

The man ended up clutching his head as their camera was thrown on his head by his (loving) wife.

"Really… you and your weird souvenirs… what if something happened to our son."

The boy with 'Imagine Breaker' started giggling at the scene while not observing the slight glows of lights from his eyes.

"S-Sorry… I think I should buy him some boy's clothes instead."

"Yeah… it is a better choice than facing my sister's wrath."

The young man helped Touya-san to stand up while feeling sorry more for the camera lying beneath him than at the man himself.

"Let's go… I will buy you some lunch. There is a new restaurant which opened up here…"

"That sounds lovely! I hope Touya-san wouldn't mind?"

The man glared at the boy at his suggestion which he was nonchalant about.

"Haaa… alright lead the way Shiina."

"Sure! I just hope they have something to my tastes right Touma?"

Our dear and cute little Touma-san was not looking at his mother at this moment.

He was instead looking at the young girl standing beside the tree looking at him.

Neither the parents nor the people around the park bothered her.

The girl had a sweet smile as she looked at the young baby boy from quite a distance. She had wavy orange hair and had blue eyes like the boy and was wearing a high school student's uniform if one observed closely they would know that it was the _Nagatenjouki __Academy_ Uniform.

"The boy is quite cute… he would be quite useful for my experiments."

The girl started to speak of horrors silently to herself.

"Let's see what color do I get today?"

The long wavy orange haired girl brought out a small candy from a chocolate tube…out in her hands.

"Oh! It's pink? So is it love? It's a first! I will make sure the boy comes into my hands… wait for me TOoouuu-MA!"

Suddenly her phone started ringing…

"Hello? Yes… the subject in question is with his progenitors and his kin."

The gruff voice of an old man came from the other side of the phone.

"Good… our objective is complete… _Therestina._"

"Yes Grandfather Gensei…"

There was only a cold smile as the girl was quite excited.

"I will come back for you my cute little boy!"

She then took a proper and elegant posture and went the other way towards a black limo outside the park.

(It's bulletproof of course)

Back… deep inside Academy City inside a building having no doors or windows and thus called by the society (or students) as the _Windowless Building_…

Inside there was the same person with long overflowing white hair which now reached up to the foot and was in a strange manner hanging upside down in a cylindrical glass container with pipes full of medical drugs being pumped into his system.

The interior gave a light golden hue as he looked at various screens in front of him… especially at the image of the baby boy in his mother's arms.

He… after decades since he turned a traitor to the Magic Side gave out an evil smile.

'_Everything is falling into my plans. Now the game starts.'_

* * *

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

* * *

– **AUTHOR'S NOTES –**

**KYAAA! F-Finally the story all the fans have been waiting for. The story of Kamijou Touma from the beginning!**

**Yeah, New Testament might have ended the tales. But I start from there to show you the story.**

**Ha… HAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bring it on! This is only the beginning! I finally showed the starting of Academy City from scratch… its history with Aleister Crowley alongside Heaven Canceller… Kiharas… like Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina and his Uncle Tatsugami-san.**

**Kihara Genshi is referenced here! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! KYAAAAAAAA!?**

**(Otohime-chan hasn't been born yet. L.O.L.)**

**The story of '**_**The One who Purifies Gods and Slays Demons'**_** is finally in your hands… mark it as your favorite and follow the story of the boy who stands above all in the 'TOARU Universe' and the 'Light Novel Community'.**

**Send in HONEST reviews about what you like, dislike and what characters would you like me to bring into the story.**

**Yes! You are right! You can shape his future with the click of a button.**

**Don't miss this chance to spend some time with everyone's Number #1 'Rajarshi Sarkar'!**

_**Right my dear?**_

_**(Holding a Knife behind me)**_

**So… do you want to know what happens next in this exciting new story?**

**Promote it and invite your friends to enjoy it with me.**

* * *

– **TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER** –

**Tag it as your Favorites, Follow the story Progress, And send me more Reviews Ara, Ara!**

**(Or more if you can)**

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

– **Rajarshi Sarkar** –


	2. Chapter 002: My First Memories

**Chapter 002: My First Memories**

Release Date: 20 August 2019

**A Few fun filled and cute words from the Author:**

**TOARU! TOARU! TOARU!**

**I see that many are interested in the progress of the story. Alright then, the story continues…**

_**My Responses to Your Reviews –**_

**Fortitude501 – Nah… I was on caffeine rush that day… along with sugar…**

**Kokuyo112 – Really? That's all?**

**DuckBoi – Ara! Ara! Your wish may or may not come true! (Stay tuned in…)**

**Whwsms – Isn't an Author supposed to enjoy the story he writes down with love? And Folks? They like me! (Not really)… To Ascend… Heh… at least there are some veterans around.**

**Aminadab Brulle – Thank you! The Officially ESP of Kamijou Touma is this story! (Accelerator Approves)**

**Anti-Mage 29 – Ara! Ara! Your wish too may or may not come true! (Stay tuned in…)**

**Ultra Instinct Shaggy – Yes Please…**

**Mr. X – Close but no Cigar!**

**vergil mercer – Kamijou x Kihara! Really? The pairing you always wanted but never knew!**

**awardedall – I AM EXCITED TOO! KYAAA! (Hiding Loopsey's body behind me…)**

**Sirius962 – I send you my blessings in good health.**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall – I would definitely like to collect your eye for my eyeball jar! Pretty Please? (Slowly bringing a surgical eye remover towards you…) S-Sorry… sadistic tendencies… due to anger. Well I hope you will be polite next time onwards! Yay!**

**onilink500 – No problem! Signore!**

**Ryder – It's called 'The Calm before the Storm!'**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters... all belong to Kamachi and Miki-sama! If I did the story would go crazy with lewdness, laughter or brutality and emotional attacks. But at least the story is mine! Yay!**

…**and thus,**

_**The story continues…**_

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

**Chapter 002: My First Memories**

* * *

**– PART 4 –**

_It was the First of May…_

Kamijou Shiina was cooking dinner at their kitchen when there was news on the radio…

'_According to today's weather forecast there is going to be a tsunami passing by Tokyo Bay. Civilians and Authorities should stay safe and proper procedures are to be followed.'_

She was a bit mortified but she calmly turned off the gas on the stove and proceeded towards the window.

"…"

Outside she could see her two year old child sitting on their front lawn… alone…

'_For how long will my child continue to suffer?'_

…was the only thought in her mind.

Back in the lawn… there was a small boy wearing a white T-shirt and dark-colored pants coming above his knees.

On the grass in front of him there was toy in the shape of an owl with purple and reddish hues… creepy just like him… or that's what society started saying to him and his family a few months ago suddenly.

(Sighing)

"Touma! Come back inside, there's a storm coming!"

The boy looked up at his mother calling out to him.

"Y-Yes… let's go owl."

He just used his tiny hands and grabbed the toy (or his only companion) and walked back into their house while his mother came downstairs.

"Your father might come back home next week… until then don't play outside ok?"

"Yes mother…"

She knew her wording might have come out differently so she brought herself down to his level and looked into the sad face of her child.

It nearly broke her heart as there was no innocence left in the boy who did not even smile as his eyes looked glazed over.

"I want none of that happen to you again Touma."

She caressed his cheek which had healing bruise marks on it given to him by an older kindergarten boy for no reason. Of course the other parents and children supported that kind of action instead of trying to stop it… until she had herself picked up her crying boy that day and never again take her son to that locality.

"F-Food?"

"Sure, just let me first close the doors and windows first so that water doesn't get inside?"

She just smiled at the boy as she carrier him over to the living room for now…

"_Ara,_ It's already started raining…"

She exclaimed to herself as she was putting up the wooden panels against the windows.

The rain did start to pick up its pace and along with winds growing stronger minute by minute.

"Touma! Don't worry the storm is meant to be over by midnight."

The mother calmed down the child who was grabbing onto her dress.

"Y-Yes… AH!"

The boy suddenly got surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh! Why now? Where are the candles?"

Due to the tsunami going over the sea somehow the electricity of the house got cut off. It was dark with only lightning going on outside being the only sudden occasions of light for some seconds.

The mother got up to find some source of light while leaving her son Touma in the dark living room.

Touma quietly grabbed onto a cloth to cover up himself when suddenly the window glass shattered and bullets were fired into their house and towards Touma.

"**WAAAAAA! WAAAAAA!"**

"**IS THAT GUN FIRING? TOUMA! GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW!"**

The two year old child and the young mother were terrified and started to cry when the unexpected assailant(s) kept shooting at their house.

This house was an easy enough of a target with the present occupants in the dark with no visual sight in front of them.

"HAA… TOUMA WHERE ARE YOU? TOUMA?"

Shiina's mind was absolutely broken… she feared for what had happened to her son in the midst of all this.

The firing had suddenly stopped and water started to get into the house through the broken window down on the floor filled with glass shards.

"**OH NO! TOUMA OPEN YOUR EYES… AH!"**

When a lightning strike fell nearby their house upon a tree and burnt it down to crisp in that sudden moment a flash of a son lying on the floor came into visual of the mother's eyes as she tried to wake her son up while throwing the worst case scenarios off her mind.

'_B-BLOOD?'_

Her thoughts were right in one as she cradled her pale bodied child in her arms as she looked into her hands which got dyed in a red liquid giving a copper smell of blood…

…_a mother went insane._

* * *

**– PART 5 –**

"**HAA… HAA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP US!"**

She shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran across the streets.

No one… there was no one who would help them at all. After all who would? Who could? Who wanted to? The world doesn't have people ignoring their own safety and prioritizing a stranger's life above their own.

"**SOME… AHHH!"**

Shiina was standing in the heavy storm with high winds which blatantly threw a dustbin at her and thus making her forehead bleed. Her cloth was torn on one side which exposed her entire right leg as she used it to wrap up her son's bleeding wrist.

Her hair had already wriggled into her vision and she was trying to find someone for communication and transportation to the nearest hospital.

But unfortunately the Gods above just enjoyed the pain and suffering of the unconscious child and a fatigued, broken and driven towards the cliff mother who was trying her best to cover her son from the heavy downpour and the heavy winds.

After all who could even hear her in this kind of weather? And even if someone did… they would just ignore her as a maniac based on her state of appearance.

"Ugh… Ah! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

The tired mother clutched onto her son and used one hand to signal the car coming down the road to stop as she came in front of the car.

"Eh? DRIVER! STOP THE CAR!"

The voice of the woman sitting behind the driver's seat shouted out as the driver slammed onto the brakes but could not help but come in contact with the woman in front of the car.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Oh shit!** YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU JAPANESE EVEN DRIVE PROPERLY?!"**

The driver just looked down at the steering wheel out of fear as the woman got out of the car.

"S-save… m-my… s…"

"Don't worry miss let me get both of you to the nearest hospital."

The woman herself carried the mother and the child into the car while giving a look of disgust at the hired driver who was still sitting into the comfort of the car and was not meeting her eye.

"Drive to the nearest hospital."

"B-But that child looks d-dead and the blood is ruining the seats Miss!"

"**DRIVE!"**

"B-But your flight?"

"**I SAID DRIVE! RIGHT NOW!"**

The woman was at her wits end at the stupidity of the hired driver.

"I-I can't! I don't want the police knocking at my door!"

The driver shouted out at his reserved passenger and ran out of the car.

"What the…GET BACK HERE YOU MORON! SHIT… It seems that I have to rely on myself!"

She was stressed at the unexpected turn of events but got into the front seat and started the ignition and gave one last look at the unconscious mother and son.

'_It's bad… real bad…'_

She thought as she drove the car to the hospital in the stormy weather.

"…"

"It is fine… both of them are out of danger."

The doctor exclaimed to a good looking man in a business suit.

"Oh Thank You! I was breaking down right now."

"I see… but you should thank the lady over there. She is the reason your son at least gets to see the sunshine."

"Y-Yes I should!"

The man exclaimed as he walked towards the woman who saved his wife and their child who was arguing with someone on the hospital phone.

"AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PRESIDENT!"

"…"

"THAT'S ALL YOU THINK OF? ME IN A BIKINI… YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD EVEN THE PEOPLE VOTE FOR YOU? OH YES... I WAS THE REASON THEY DID RIGHT?"

"…"

"SHUT UP! A WOMAN'S AND A CHILD'S LIFE IS OF COURSE CHEAPER FOR YOU COMPARED TO SELLING WEAPONS RIGHT? NOW DON'T CONTACT ME AGAIN!"

She slammed the phone as the receptionist nurse tried to remain quiet to diminish her existence off the screen into the background.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Yes?"

The woman finally turned towards him as he observed her to be a young foreign woman with a Californian accent of taste with a cowboy type of accessories.

"My name is Kamijou Touya and I just wanted to thank you for all you did for my family... "

"Oh please… no need to bow… it really is kind of different here in _Japan_ compared to the _States… _oh where are my manners? Olay Blueshake recently the New Head of the _EAC News_"

Both of them shook their hands…

"You seem frustrated?"

"Glad you noticed… that pervert of a President back in _Washington_ of ours just closed the trade deal my company was going to have with Japan… Wait… Mr. Touya? Weren't you the one with whom I was meant to meet?"

"Yes… it seems both of our timings were deliberately modified by some outside source so that we cross the deadline… which only has ten minutes left…"

Both of them looked at the clock as it was nearly midnight and the storm had stopped.

"So… you do remember the terms and conditions of that deal right Mr. Touya?"

"_Muscat Computers?_ How could I, Miss Blueshake?"

_The deal was finalized…_

_Somewhere in School District 11, Academy City..._

The body of a man was being burnt in an incinerator. And a wavy orange haired young lady with blue eyes was looking at it with a maniacal anger within her.

"His objective was to give a shock in the form of surprise at the subjects not shoot at them! It was good that the _'Hound Dogs'_ intercepted this idiot of an excuse or else I would have ripped him off myself… really… these useless former Anti-Skill fodders are better off in that maniacal _'Disciplinary Action'_ (D.A.) rather than being in either _'Hound Dogs'_ or _'Useful Spider'…_ now I am behind schedule for five years to meet my beloved Touma-kun!"

"**ALL BECAUSE OF THIS RASCAL!**"

'_Multi Active Rescue Squad' (MARS) _silently stood behind _Therestina Kihara Lifeline_.

"…"

_In a Tokyo Hospital_

_A cute little girl was born after midnight on May 2__nd__._

_She was someone who would cross her paths with the suffering boy later in her life._

_And who knows… both of them might find their salvation in each other._

_She was named lovingly 'Misaka Mikoto'._

* * *

**– PART 6 –**

Spring… cherry blossoms… pink petals…

It's been a few months since that incident… strangely their house was miraculously alright with no bullet holes… broken glass or the damaged furniture.

The police and authorities of course did not believe the family's story and closed off the case. After all people believe in false and bad rumors over clues instead of a person's honesty or truthfulness… that's the way of the World… that's humanity.

But they got over it and increased the security… Touya remembers when Miss Olay Blueshake wanted him in her company back in the _States_ after observing his efficiency and speciality and overall being a ladies' man (though married) as he surpassed most of the 'have jobs but no skills' type of people back in her company which she inherited from her grandfather.

But he politely declined… but still both of them kept in contact with each other and Shiina too thanked the young American personally in gratitude.

Touma… for the first time felt like smiling.

Now he was a bit nervous as he was three years old and was for the first time joining into the Kindergarten… with many children crying as they did not want to get separated from their parents.

He looked at his bandaged left wrist and then back at his parents.

They were tearing up as their cute child going to kindergarten for the first time.

"Ok… Mom! Dad! See you later!"

"Take care Touma!"

"Make your father proud, son!"

The cute little boy happily went towards his class while passing through the flower beds and the children's playground.

"H-Hello! Nice to meet you! I am Kamijou Touma!"

"My! What a fine young boy it seems! Come let me take you to your class."

The young teacher took Touma's hand as both of them entered the colorful classroom.

"What happened to your wrist?"

"F-Fell"

The teacher knew he was not telling the entire truth but made up her mind to drop that kind of thinking.

"Ok class! Say Good Morning!"

"Good Morning Madam!"

All the children in their bubbly voices with streaks of tears in their eyes due to being teared apart from their mothers spoke in a choir.

"Meet Kamijou Touma, your new classmate!"

"…"

Suddenly the room got a bit colder as all the children avoided eye contact with the boy.

He was nothing but a Demon! His Demonic Form is just not visible to the Eye! An Invisible Demon! God of Pestilence! A Plague! A Bad Luck! An excuse for being alive!

That's what was fed into young children's minds by their parents.

To hate others, discriminate others, think of others being of lower class than you based on race, sex, religion, language, people, and all other forms of thinks which can make apart one human being from another.

And this is the same thing which was fed into their minds to stay away from him… after all majority wins! Minority loses, gets trampled on and is stripped off their rights as a human being.

And that is our _'Beautiful Democracy'_… by the people, for the people to think of ourselves being superior and anyone not following our ideology as a filth to be removed from existence from this World.

This is the true meaning of peace trumping over the blood of innocents.

'_It's getting awkward.'_

The teacher looked at the weird reactions of her children and thought a bit about it.

"Umm… a-anyways… Kamijou-chan! Why don't you sit beside him?"

The sad and lonely boy only looked down at his feet as he walked across the classroom silently near the windows and sat down quietly not meeting their eye.

"Ignore them."

"Huh?"

He was surprised at the voice of the boy sitting right beside him.

"Ignore them… I don't know what's with this class since I just came here a few days ago... but they never acted like this."

He felt as if he found a real and mature person speaking wisdom into his ears.

"T-Thanks but don't worry… I am used to it."

Touma's voice was sad but his answer did manage to raise an eyebrow of the boy talking to him.

"W-Well then… W-What's your name?"

The meek voice of Touma came out.

"_Kamisato Kakeru"_

"_A boy you can find anywhere"_

* * *

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

* * *

**Anyways, my story was read by more than 500 people according to Fan-Fiction Statistics (Real and Confirmed Data) and… only 2% of the people are genuine readers and the rest 98% are here just for fun it seems… though 80% of my readers seems to be from our very own great U.S.A. #1 ! Brilliant! No response.**

* * *

**– AUTHOR'S NOTES –**

**Some people requested Kamijou Touma to be blessed with sadness, suffering and misfortune. Well here is your cake that you always wanted.**

**So, how did you like my chapter? Pain of a mother, near-death of her son… Olay making an appearance (if you really know her) and finally 'World Rejecter' meeting 'Imagine Breaker'… I bet many of you are surprised with the sudden developments! And this will continue on…**

_Speaking of developments…_

_Let me declare for the first time in the Fanfiction Website!_

**– TOARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX SS: BIO-HACKER ARC –**

_(A three part story with the Limited Edition DVD/BDs of the Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator anime (October 30, 2019)_

**I mean… I knew that after New Testament ended a back story of 'Kumokawa Seria', 'Mitsuari Ayu' and our cute 'Kamijou Touma' will be released to unlock the secret of their back story related to that day… one last summer… absolutely different from Shokuhou Misaki!**

_**So… keep giving me your opinions on the story my friends!**_

* * *

– **TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER** –

**Tag it as your Favorites, Follow the story Progress, And send me more Reviews Ara, Ara!**

**(Or more if you can)**

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

– **Rajarshi Sarkar** –


	3. Chapter 003: The Secret Crusade

**Chapter 003: The Secret Crusade**

Release Date: 10 September 2019

**A Few fun filled and cute words from the Author:**

**TOARU! TOARU! TOARU!**

**Hello Again! It seems that some people got surprised at the story progression. Anyways our dear little Touma-chan is still growing up in Kindergarten… let's all observe the story of the **_**'One Who Purifies God and Slays Demons'**_**.**

_**My Responses to your Reviews –**_

**Fortitude501 – A Kihara x Kamijou (Yandere) Love Story. Please notice me Kouhai!**

**Ivono – Thank you!**

**Aminadab Brulle – Da-Darkbetrayer-san! What are you doing here? Remember the deal? You get a Harem of 'TOARU Girls' while I get to play as 'Eve'? (Worlds Collide!) Anyways, Lifeline is more of a shotacon than Musujime it seems right? And Blueshake? No one of course expected to see her.**

**virgil mercer – Kiyama Harumi, Yomikawa Aiho, Kihara Byouri and Suzushina Yuriko-chan to be added as potential love interests? Lusting for a **_**Galge?**_

**Ryder – Feels like someone's out there with sadistic tendencies.**

**Kokuyo112 – R-Really you feel its good? W-Well… I guess it is.**

**Mr. X – For your answers – Two Year olds can speak at maximum 50 different words and Three Year olds can speak at maximum 200 different words off their speaking skills. The parents teach their children this fast so that their brain develops at a faster rate. So before absolute consciousness kicks in at age 5 to 6 years… the sub consciousness mind is ready. **_**(Reference from Neurological Science)**_** And about Kamisato… it would be a secret spoiler but will be revealed. Aleister using **_**'Archetype Controller'**_**? Who knows? Shipping Touma and his kindergarten teacher? Nah… too much work.**

**whwsms – A researcher of my works? Ohoho! (using a fan to cover my mouth) It seems that you have got my interest! Let's see what you have down there…**

**MrQuestionMark – Oh! Senpai! You flatter me. But yes the sudden turn of events occurs when some reviewer posts a small request to me. The story is being progressed… but additional content is inspired by the people. Kamisato Enters the Dragon!**

**The crack shipping guy – Oh! It's been a while since we spoke that night. Anyways, Kamisato is here to save the day! (Posing with hands on my hips)**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall – So… a Kamisato fan eh? Well the story is definitely taking shape. **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Hontoni… **_**do you really think I own the characters? All still belong to Kamachi and Miki. I will have it one day. The story is mine. MINE!**

…**the story**

**Has got spicy!**

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

**Chapter 003: The Secret Crusade**

* * *

– **PART 7 –**

_Somewhere in Kanegawa…_

In the playground of a colorful Kindergarten were two little boys conversing in hushed voices.

"A-Are you sure?"

The voice of a cute little spiky haired boy spoke out to the brown haired boy in-front of him.

"Yes, I think you should."

The calm voice of the brown eyed boy showed passiveness towards the deep blue eyed boy looking at him in anticipation.

"I-I don't know… it's my first time."

"So? It's been more than a year…"

Embarrassed and blushing… Touma started to avert his eyes away from Kakeru while cutely covering his mouth with his right palm softly.

"O-Ok Kamisato-chan… I am ready!"

The normal brown eyed boy you could find anywhere looked at his own reflection into the deep blue eyes of the cute spiky haired boy as their eyes met again.

There were some other cute little girls who were looking at the both of them with wide and embarrassed eyes while some bubbly girls were covering their eyes but peeking through their fingers at the two boys… it was suffice to say that at a very young age the girls were waiting in anticipation while their body heat rose substantially.

"Then take this chocolate and give it to her."

"Y-Yes I will!"

In simple terms '_Kamisato Kakeru'_ gave a push our cute four year old little _'Kamijou Touma'_ towards his destination while staying behind to watch the back of the spiky haired boy whom he slightly respected for some reason even he didn't know.

'_Perhaps a feeling…'_

Kamisato just closed his eyes and retreated back towards the colorful classroom.

"Haaa…"

Voices of the dejected and depressed girls didn't reach his ears as they missed the chance to see a once in a lifetime opportunity happening event.

_What…_

_What did you expect?_

_It was the Fourteenth of February…_

"_Sensei…_ may I come in?"

"Eh? K-Kamijou-chan! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"N-No! Ma'am!"

The cute little spiky haired boy responded in a higher pitch.

"Oh… Okay… So what brings you here in the staff room?"

Touma's Kindergarten teacher moved her chair towards her student and asked him calmly.

"Umm… _Sensei… _I-I really like you! Please accept my gift!"

The cute little spiky haired boy just closed his eyes while pushing the small red colored chocolate box towards his kindergarten teacher.

'_Eh… EHHH? W-Why is Kamijou-chan gifting me chocolates? Shouldn't it be the other way round?'_

The young teacher could only hold up her hands on her cheeks while getting confused and red at the sudden turn of events.

The other young teachers looking at the scene only quietly giggled at the cute scene.

Touma's kindergarten teacher just couldn't take it anymore…

"T-Touma!"

"E-Eh? _Sensei_?"

Our cute little Touma was grabbed up by the kindergarten teacher and squeezed tightly to her chest as she ran out of the staffroom.

'_Eh? Was that Sensei and Touma?'_

A certain brown haired boy you could find anywhere looked at the running duo… or rather at the woman who looked like running away with a small kindergarten boy.

'_Warning Sirens~'_

"Oh~ Kay~"

After some time both the young teacher and the spiky haired student had some sweet talks in the midst of feeding chocolates to each other behind the colorful school.

'_Haah… I am going to get locked behind bars for this…'_

The teacher sighed thinking about the present scene and the consequence of someone watching her being fed chocolates by a small four year old boy.

"B-But I saw Mom feeding chocolates to Dad and saying something about having lots of fun tonight… Um! UMMM!"

The red faced teacher could only try to close the mouth of her cute student to make sure he stays pure a few years longer!

"Look… let's go to a park after school ends okay?"

'_But I feel like I need to make sure he is taught a lot of things properly…'_

The teacher smiled at her student as they hold their hands and walked back to the laughter and cheerful classrooms.

* * *

– **PART 8 –**

_It was the Seventh of September…_

_Eastern Tokyo…_

Kamijou Touma was simply a child who was within a large group of children running around with lots of energy.

'_To the Audience… Please proceed to the Theater'_

The sound of a lady speaking over a mike was heard coming from the square-shaped building.

"Hah… Touma… Don't wander around the parking lot. It seems that the teacher is rounding us up."

"Eh? Y-Yes Kakeru… The building is huge!"

"Hmm… Yes it is."

Thus the spiky haired boy and the brown haired five year old boys started to walk towards their classmates and their lovely young kindergarten teacher.

It had been more than a year since the Valentine's Day Confession Incident which really drew some weird eyes towards the teacher and student. But it died down fast…

Some monologue about forbidden relationships, Age differences and other things to make sure that the spiky haired boy understood the basis of loving someone… But for some reason she felt like she was being hammered on her head by all forms of reasons she made up to make sure 'Touma' grew up to become the perfect Gentleman!

Anyways the spiky haired kindergarten going boy looked up at the square shaped building which was larger than a stadium and had five large glass covered entrance doors.

It was a New and Modern Art Theater which was recently opened in Eastern Tokyo.

An Art Theater was basically a Theater which specialized in the presentation of art films. So simply speaking… People in real time conducted a play to convey a story to the audience. And these people continued the centuries old theatrics which had no room for mistakes or any room for retakes.

'_Welcome to 'Hyakumeizan' – The Twilight Theater'_

The 'Twilight Theater' was a recently opened Art Theater whose opening play was held on this day and along with it the kindergarten schools around Tokyo decided to attend it as a cultural enrichment tactic for both the kids and the Theater.

But one could always step back and look towards the north from here and observe small skylines at the far ends of the skies.

Yes… It was _'Academy City'_. Just three kilometers further away from our _'Kamijou Touma'_.

But it wasn't the time yet.

Not yet…

"Kakeru! Here's a seat! Come fast!"

"Calm down… not always do I get to sit."

"H-Hey! Stop with that sad tone!"

"How are you so happy today?"

The banter of the boys continued as the seats in the theatre kept filling up with the bubbly and cheerful boys and girls of various kindergarten schools.

"It's my first time! I am so nervous!"

One could always look curious at the weird choice of words spoken by the spiky haired boy which was only heard by his teacher sitting just behind them while sighing at them.

"Oh! OHHHH! It's starting! It's starting!"

The shouting and chanting of so many numerous children in a single big theatre really looked like one big recipe for disaster. But somehow the various teachers tried their best to calm down the children and play a game of cat and mouse with the ones who decided that sitting quietly was boring and so started running around the hall.

The lights dimmed down as the curtains opened up to show a single blonde haired foreign woman waving her hand and addressing towards the kids.

"_~Good Morning all my dear children~"_

"**YAYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAA!"**

The sound of the children was deafening… but it did act as a motivator for the theatrical group.

"Ohoho! It seems that you are excited to watch our _'Venetian Theatrical Group'_ in this famous classic play? So let's begin!"

The woman simply dimmed away in the background as the play started to show on stage with characters entering wearing their costumes and the background was already set up.

And thus the narrator began speaking…

_This is the story of…_

_~Armida~_

_~La Gerusalemme liberata~_

_(The Liberation of Jerusalem)_

This poem is a highly mystified version of the _'First Crusade' _and within it is the story of 'Armida'.

Here the _Witch __Armida_ entered the Christian camp and came across a sleeping _Rinaldo_, who was the greatest of the Christian knights, and abducted him. He was the son of _Bertoldo_ and was the reputed founder of the _House of Este_. She intended to kill him but she later fell in love with him instead and took him away to a mystical island where he becomes infatuated with her and forgets the crusade. _Carlo_ and _Ubaldo_, two Christian knights and close companions of _Rinaldo_, tried to seek out the hidden fortress, braving the dangers that guarded it to find _Rinaldo_ and _Armida_ in each other's arms. By giving him a mirror of diamond, they forced him to see himself back in his effeminate and amorous state and to return to the war thus leaving _Armida _heartbroken.

_Rinaldo _was later deposited on a shore where he finds a shield and sword, and the _'Wizard of Ascalon'_ showed him a vision of the future in the shield and thus he resolves to pursue the crusade with all his might.

Later Armida is grief-stricken and raised an army to kill Rinaldo and defeat the Christians, but her champions end up defeated. In the end she attempted to commit suicide, but he stopped her in time and prevents her from doing so and then begs her to be with him. Armida with her heart softened embraces Rinaldo…

_~Thank You~_

* * *

– **PART 9 –**

"So? Do you understand? Crusades were not such fantasies what these theatrical fools have been showing to these kids."

"Y-Yes I understand _Onee-chan_!"

Who was this person who was tainting the innocence of this child?

"N-Nobody told me about the bad things that happened!"

The child exclaimed in response.

"Hmm… you are quite different. It's like you understand the pain and misery of people yet you are so young."

The person simply started rubbing the cheeks of the child affectionately with her fingers.

"What's your name boy?"

"K-Kamijou Touma! Nice to meet you!"

Now… one would be thinking by now that how did this weird incident occur?

Well let's take a look… it started when the intermission period was declared and a break time was all it needed for the kindergarten's balls of energy to roam around happily with a smile on their face.

One such person was our cute spiky haired Kamijou Touma who was near a water filter but could not reach it.

"F-Fukou Da…"

(Such Misfortune)

It seemed that God had himself made sure that the person inventing the water filter would make it in such a height that when in the near future the misfortunate boy tries to reach for it… he cannot reach it!

"Here…"

A glimmer of golden hope presented itself in front of his eyes.

A young girl who looked like a young middle school aged girl who had long blond hair and aquamarine eyes and wore a _Gothic Lolita_ like checkered pattern dress reached out with her fair hands a cup of water to the boy.

_(Suddenly a glass shattering sound was heard through the corridor)_

"AHHH!"

"KYAAA!"

Both the five year old boy and the petite bodied Lolita girl just dropped the plastic cup of water on the floor and spilling its contents.

"Oh! S-Sorry _Onee-chan_!"

Touma simply bowed down his head in apology though he did not know why.

'For a moment I-I was a Mortal!'

The young Gothic Lolita dressed girl looked at her hand and then back at the boy bowing before her.

'He has something which I need to die and be freed from living on.'

"No it's okay. But it seems that your clothes got spoiled by water."

"Oh it's o-k…"

"No it's not! Come with me for a moment okay?"

And thus the long blond haired girl dragged away the spiky haired boy towards her chamber in the Twilight Theatre.

And thus here we are now…

"So this is Imagine Breaker… it's been a while since I last heard of it being used in the Battle of Blythe Road against the _Golden Cabal_."

"W-What?"

"No nothing you need to consider about."

"Okay _Onee-chan…_"

"And stop calling me _Onee-chan_ I have a name… Ladylee Tangleroad."

The immortal being that is nearly a thousand years old due to her eating the _'Ambrosia'_ which she received from an injured Crusader during the Third Crusade taking place in the Holy Land.

Since then after living for nearly a thousand years she started to crave for death… But something happened… Yes, the former Greek sibyl crossed paths with the _Imagine Breaker_.

'This changes everything… he is still young… just wait for me while I complete my Secret Crusade in Academy City.'

She did start having weird thoughts in her head and it was not safe for Touma to be around her for much longer.

Later...

"Hah… finally free… she was a bit weird… but now how do I explain myself in this outfit?"

What was the problem?

Our adorable little Kamijou Touma was wearing a small five year old girl's gothic red dress. Simply it seems that Lady Tangleroad only had girls' outfits with her.

"Hey Touma... Eh?!"

"K-Kakeru it isn't what it looks like-ACK!"

The rose ribbon tied on his head suddenly came in front of his eyes due to a strong gust of wind.

"Ah!"

He was surprised when he suddenly saw all the kindergarten boys and some girls looking at him red faced.

Why?

The wind swayed up his red dress above his knees, above his waist and thus giving a total view of a five year old boy's white underwear, his naval and his young skin under his red dress.

It was a once in a Lifetime Achievement for a Shotacon to get the legendary view of a boy's up skirt memory engraved inside one's mind.

Touma blushed and tried to bring down his red skirt as the winds kept flapping the edges.

All the perverts who saw this had a massive nosebleed due to Ecchiness and the cuteness of the boy.

"F-Fukou da…"

_Only a soft cry was heard from the blushing cute feminine looking boy._

* * *

**[IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

* * *

**Let me remind to all of my readers that on '10 September 2019' we completed the '15 Year Anniversary of the famous 'Toaru Majutsu no Index' Old Testament – 03 "Sisters Arc" which was released back in '10 September 2004'. This Arc defined the 'Science Side'.**

* * *

– **AUTHOR'S NOTES –**

**Ohoho! It seems that you all came back to read my latest addition to the 'Gods & Demons' Legacy! I know, I know I have been busy. But I fulfill my promises…**

**So how did you like the near Yaoi (Boys' Love) Scene between Kamisato and Kamijou along with the forbidden relationship between a kindergarten teacher and a kindergarten student? (Police Sirens blaring in the background)**

**Then we enter the 'Hyakumeizan' the setting where the 'Orsola Aquinas Arc' will occur eleven years later from now. The poem 'The Liberation of Jerusalem' along with the story of 'Armida' is narrated.**

**An interesting development involving **_**'Ladylee Tangleroad'**_** in the story! For those of you who don't know her please refer to the '**_**Miracle of **__**Endymion Movie'**_**. **

**And finally… a feminine cross dressing cute Kamijou Touma giving the 'Ultimate visual of the adorable trap boy up skirt underwear showing flag raising event'! (Too Long) This occurs only once in a lifetime. And congratulations! You just got the taste of a young boy in a girls' dress. Enjoy! (Anti-Skill after me…)**

_**Comment on how did you like my story?**_

* * *

– **TO UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER** –

**Tag it as your Favourites, Follow the story Progress, And send me more Reviews Ara, Ara!**

**(Or more if you can)**

* * *

– **A Certain 'GODS & DEMONS' Legacy** –

– **TO ASCEND 'Gods & Demons'** –

– **Rajarshi Sarkar** –


End file.
